


Stress Relief

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seungyoun is stressed because of college and Wooseok suggests he takes it out on him.





	Stress Relief

Seungyoun came home from college stressed again. Wooseok's lectures had ended two hours earlier, so he was just watching TV, waiting for his flatmate and boyfriend to return.

"I can't do this shit anymore, I'm gonna drop out" Seungyoun announced dramatically "Remind me again why I chose computer science as my major?"

"Because you have to be rich enough to be my sugar daddy?" Wooseok supplied, and finally, there was a smile on Seungyoun's face. But it was still weak, far too weak for Wooseok's liking. With a small frown on his face, Wooseok tapped the spot on the couch next to him, and Seungyoun finally sat down.

Without a word, he hugged Seungyoun and let him rest his head on his chest. He knew how stressed Seungyoun was about college, especially now that his finals were approaching. They were seniors, just a few exams away from graduation, but Seungyoun always overworked himself and ended up in situations like this, where Wooseok had to make him take a break.

Seungyoun returned the tight hug, holding onto Wooseok's waist like a lifeline. "I don't know what I'd do without you, babe."

"You can take it out on me, if you want to" Wooseok said into Seungyoun's shoulder, and the embarrassment made his voice almost too quiet for Seungyoun to hear. Almost.

"What?"

"You can take it out on me" Wooseok repeated, with more resolve this time "All that stress you're feeling."

"But, what do you mean by that?" Seungyoun asked with a faint blush on his face. God, he was really making him say it.

"Be a little rough with me" Wooseok explained, but it sounded more like a command "You're always so gentle, treating me like I'll break any second, and I love you for that, but... I don't know, we could try something different, if you want to..."

To be honest, this had been on Wooseok's mind for an embarrasingly long time. He'd never considered it before he met Seungyoun. It's not like he had to be in control all the time, but he didn't like surrendering completely either. But the second he saw Seungyoun at a party a two years ago, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wants to be ruined by the man.

And sure, Seungyoun's sadistic streak came out every now and then, but it was always in the small things like hickeys or handcuffs or an ocassional slap to his ass. But Seungyoun was holding back for his sake, Wooseok could see it. Even after almost two years of dating, Seungyoun thought of Wooseok as his fragile little angel, and it was endearing before it became frustrating.

But this was Wooseok's chance.

"Would you let me fuck your mouth?" Seungyoun asked tentatively, and Wooseok gulped at how his voice already deepened. He nodded, because that was one of his many fantasies. He supposed it was a good start, and it will take them some time to get to the good stuff anyway.

"On your knees, then" Seungyoun ordered, and Wooseok almost jumped with excitement. It was finally happening. It was no secret that Wooseok loved giving Seungyoun blowjobs, but having his mouth fucked, that was an entirely different thing. And he couldn't wait for it.

He wanted to undo Seungyoun's zipper, but Seungyoun grabbed his wrist before he could do so. Wooseok looked up at him, surprised by the sudden roughness.

"Hands to yourself, baby" Seungyoun whispered "You're just a fucktoy for me to use tonight. So just sit there and open your pretty little mouth."

So he had it in him this entire time.

Wooseok did as he was told, balling his hands up in fists and placing them neatly on his own thighs. Seungyoun undid the zipper himself, and the sight of a half-hard cock so close to his face made Wooseok's heart pick up the pace. Seungyoun then pulled down his boxers, and Wooseok couldn't wait to taste the precum that was starting to drip.

Seungyoun brought his cock to Wooseok's lips, placing his fingers into his hair so he couldn't move on his own. Finally, he put it into Wooseok's pliant mouth, inch by inch, until he hit the back of Wooseok's throat.

Thankfully, Wooseok barely had a gag reflex, but Seungyoun's length was enough to make even him choke a little. He made an effort to breathe through his nose, and Seungyoun found it adorable how much he wanted to please him. He liked this new side of Wooseok.

"I'm gonna move now, kitten" Seungyoun announced, and Wooseok could only moan in response. Seungyoun's cock was already fully hard, heavy and leaking in Wooseok's mouth, but Wooseok loved the weight in his mouth and the sensation of being filled.

Seungyoun's first thrust felt like heaven. Wooseok's small mouth was almost as hot and tight as his ass, and fucking it was something Seungyoun didn't know he needed so much.

He kept thrusting at an even pace, and he couldn't help but let his eyes fall shut. It took him some time to realize Wooseok was crying, but he didn't use their safeword, so he just wiped the tears off his face and continued.

Wooseok looked up with him with glassy, innocent eyes, and Seungyoun almost came on the spot. He was so beautiful, already so fucked out, and Seungyoun wanted nothing more than to hurt him. Those eyes made him lose all self-restraint.

He pulled Wooseok's hair and started bobbing his head in time with his thrusts. Wooseok started moaning pathetically, but the vibrations only served to please Seungyoun. Wooseok's cock was red and leaking, completely neglected, because his only purpose was to be good for Seungyoun.

"You're such a dumb cockslut" Seungyoun groaned as he kept fucking into Wooseok "Look at you, drooling all over yourself like a filthy whore. Is cock all you can think about? Is this all you want? To have your mouth fucked?"

Wooseok moaned in what Seungyoun decided was a positive response, and then he picked up the pace. He was fucking Wooseok relentlessly, chasing his own release without thinking about how uncomfortable his baby must feel on his knees. Wooseok was his little plaything, nothing but a hole for him to fuck. Just the thought of it was so arousing.

"Fuck, you were made for taking my cock" Seungyoun kept talking over Wooseok's cries "Such a good hole."

Once Seungyoun realized how close he was to release, he roughly pulled Wooseok off his cock, with just a thin line of saliva connecting them.

He took some time to look at the boy under him: he was so fucked out, with unfocused eyes full of tears, messed up hair and lips red and burning from all the friction. But the most arousing part was, he was still drooling, and he still had the audacity to moan and whimper like a pathetic slut.

Seungyoun stoked his cock once, twice, and then he came all over Wooseok's pretty face. He watched as Wooseok opened his mouth, trying to swallow as much of his cum as he could, and he had never seen anyone so desperate. Wooseok looked so beautiful with cum on his face, grazing his wet cheeks and his swollen lips. He was such a good fucktoy.

**Author's Note:**

> so i lied and wrote more pointless smut. it's even worse this time.


End file.
